Falling Far Too Far For Love
by YouLowerTheIQofTheWholeStreet
Summary: Love in the deep - revisited - corrections made, sorted into chapters. added bits and bobs JIM/JOHN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Was this really a good idea?

Jim sighed through his gritted teeth as he quietly reassured himself that kitting up the man that he wanted in every way possible, John, with bombs was the right thing to do. - If he couldn't have his pet, then no one could.-

He lingered slightly as he pulled Johns arm into the large coat, and zipped it up, looking deep into his grey eyes.

'Just be a good pet and this will be quick, ok darling?' He whispered, steeling his voice as he remembered to play the mad, bad guy that everyone expected of him.

John looked terrified and it was killing Jim. All he wanted to do was sweep John into his arms and leave, yet he couldn't do that because unless Sherlock saw John leave, he would never stop looking for him.

John looked towards the door as he pushed it open, hearing Sherlock's voice trying to aggravate Jim.

Moriarty was captivating to John, he looked at him and saw his sparkling mad eyes, his calming beautiful voice and his incredible body. He was, after all, so why not look and admire? Yet there was something in Jim that scared him, so deep within that John didn't know if he could cope with it. He was sure by now that Jim wasn't doing this to hurt Sherlock, he was doing it because he could no longer resist him, John. This was the first shock, no one had ever been to 221B Baker Street to see him, besides Harry. He was just a sidekick, the one that was always left behind or forgotten. The one that made mistakes.

Not this time.

He felt his face begin to go a shade of red as he looked into Jim's eyes silently pleading him to let him go, yet in his mind, he knew that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

He took a deep breath and stepped out to see Sherlock's eyes widen as he saw what was under John's puffy coat. After taking a deep breath to calm his excitement, He began to reel off the words that Jim had made him practise for hours on end earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...30 minutes later...

Jim ran back by the poolside as Sherlock tried to pull off Johns bomb packs, 'I'm so changeable!' he screeched as he grabbed John around the throat, and reached down to pick up the gun that was laying on the cool white tiles. He pressed it to John's chest, hearing his heart rate quicken. A warmth began to spread through him, and he now knew that he needed to get out before Sherlock noticed his 'small problem' and worked out that this had all been set up, just to get John. He walked backwards towards the exit he had entered from, and as soon as Sherlock was out of sight he grabbed John by the hand, yanking him into the black car that was already there waiting for them.

When both their minds had calmed from the adrenaline rush, Jim cleared his throat quietly, thinking of what to say.

'I needed you, John. In a way that I knew I couldn't share with Sherlock. I get so jealous of you and him, and yet we've never even really had a conversation! I couldn't stand it, do you understand what I am trying to say, pet?'

John licked his lips, willing them to let him speak. He gazed up at Jim who was looking nervous as he stared into his eyes, perhaps regretting the plan he had so longed to fulfil.

Jim looked down at John and smiled menacingly, seemingly gaining back his spirit. 'As long as you do as I say, I'll make you have the time of your life' he chuckled, looking down at John's growing erection.

'A-and if I don't?' Mumbled John, not seriously considering putting up any kind of fight.

'I don't think that will be a problem darling, do you?'

Jim slowly leant in and pressed his lips to Johns, avoiding too much tongue so that he could become used to it. His hand wandered down and squeezed john through his jeans, causing him to close his mouth, suppressing a moan.

He licked gently at Johns lips when the kiss was accepted, surprised by how well this was going so soon. Jim leant back on the leather seat, thinking to himself as the world rushed by and was quiet for the rest of the journey.

John noticed that they were pulling up to a mansion of a house, and he was shoved through the door where an incredible sight met his eyes. 'Oh my fucking god' he whispered looking at the elegant decor, golden arches, platinum art deco images plastered over the walls and classical music playing throughout the house. He was overwhelmed that a consulting criminal had such a considerate, sexy sense of style.

He tried to absorb everything, so he would never forget, because this proved to him that Jim wasn't simply a 'heartless murderer'.

Jim leant against the door frame, arms folded, observing as a small smile grew on his face. He scanned the taut body that was covered by a ragged jumper, and mismatched shoes. He bit his lip, to withhold a groan, and he made a mental note to 'take John shopping'

John was clearly excited by what he had done with this room but he quietly thought to himself 'just wait till you see the bedroom, pet'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'You'll be sleeping with me, John, if that's ok?' He said, knowing that it wasn't a question, yet wanting some kind of want and approval from John. He took a big gasp and nodded towards Jim, unable to speak as he looked around the huge gorgeous bedroom.

'Dinner and sleep'? Jim asked John, wondering what to do next. He nodded in response and so Jim picked up the nearest phone and ordered Chinese. Jim began rapidly texting, looking annoyed about what or who it was about.

Johns stomach rumbled loudly as he realised he hadn't eaten in almost 3 days. Giggling, he avoided looking at Jim, hoping he hadn't noticed him blush at the slightest thing.

'You're so cute, John' he whispered into his ear, as he pulled his head in for a kiss.

John lingered, sensing the lust, and began to look at Jim with a yearn in his eyes. 'Take me Jim, I need you'.

He couldn't believe he'd just said that, but it was the truth, and there was no going back now.

Jim growled as he pushed John into the bed, excited that the time for this had happened so quickly. Clothes were torn off, only stopping to remove Jims 'bloody expensive' Westwood suit carefully and place it on the chair next to the bed.

John took a gulp and began to explain to Jim what his fantasies were. 'I want to top and bottom, I like getting tied up, being dominated. I like handcuffs and a bit of pain. I'll try everything once if not more' he paused to lick at Jim's hairless chest. 'But I like it sweet too, if that's ok, like love making as well as just rough sex'. John went to grab Jim through his pants, but Jim grabbed his wrist, twisting it to stop him moving. 'Don't touch me there unless I've given you permission okay? I'm serious'. John blushed profusely. Not knowing what to do next. 'S-sorry, sorry' he mumbled, as he felt himself become limp.

Jim grabbed his head with both hands, turning to make him look into his eyes. 'I'm not angry okay John? I, well I have my reasons.'

He kept looking into John's eyes as he slid down his body, licking at every scar, every crevice which had its own story. Jim grabbed John's now fully hard erection and stared at it hungrily, surprised by the length and girth of it. 'Jesus John, you're so fucking hot' he grumbled as he took John in his mouth, licking the pre-come and sweat from it. As Jim began to deep throat his dick, he gasped, beginning to see stars. 'Jim, oh my god Jim' John panted as his breath began to shorten. Using John's voice as incentive, Jim took the final part of John, nestling his nose in his pubic hair, and as he looked into his eyes, he began to feel something he hadn't felt before. 'Fuck, this can't be happening' Jim thought as he finished John off, coming onto Jim's chest.

Jim got up, and looking distant he whispered 'going to clean up, be back soon'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

John couldn't have been the only one to see that, to feel it. Jim had looked at him, with love. Love.

It was the first day of his new life and already the consulting criminal had fallen in love with John?

He padded towards the bathroom, as he heard muffled sounds coming from within. He slowly clicked the door open and peered in.

To his shock he saw Jim huddled in the corner, crying. John ran over, and put his arms around the tiny frail body. 'Jim? Is it me? What do you want me to do?!' He asked, panicking. This wasn't right. John preferred him when he was acting crazy, he had a look in his eyes that reassured John. Right here, right now, the light had gone from his eyes, yet they look on with a kind of hunger and it scared him.

Jim looked up, his eyes bleary with tears, and whispered 'nothing, nothing at all John. I was going to use you, to make you my sex toy, no strings attached, and as nice as that sounds I don't think things will pan out that way.' 'You see John... i seem to have fallen in love with you' he breathed. ' I already can't think about anyone harming you without wanting to skin them alive' Jims eyes went glassy, clearly thinking about the things he would do to anyone that hurt his John.

John looked at him, confused and worried. He leant in, and kissed away the tears that were now streaming down his face. 'I wish I could get rid of these thoughts for you too. I'd do anything for you to be happy' he whispered, resting his head on Jims.

'Oh and Jim?' He said, louder than was necessary.

'Yes, John?' He snuffled in response, finally making eye contact with him.

'I love you too' John said, feeling less awkward and embarrassed than he probably should have. It felt right, loving Jim. It didn't matter what he did for a living, he didn't care that he killed people, as long as he loved him.

Jim beamed, wiping away any tears left on his face. 'Now' he growled, standing up and composing himself. 'I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand for days'.

John laughed, quickly pulling down his trousers which he had put back on earlier. He bent over the bath and looked over his shoulder, licking his lips. 'Go ahead darling, right here, right now. A consulting criminal fucking the ex-assistant of the bloody Sherlock Holmes. What have we got to los-' John gasped as Jim filled him up, no preparation, only his natural lube. After John had got used to the burning sensation, he couldn't stop himself screaming ' fuck Jim, harder, harder'!

Jim leant in, aiming at johns prostate. After a few aims, he scored. 'OH FUCK JIM YES' he screamed as they came together, slowly dropping down into the bathroom floor because no matter how hard they tried, and despite how quick that was, it was perfect, and they couldn't stay vertical.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'John... Do you want to know about why I didn't want you touching me when we first met?' Jim asked, his sadness replacing the lust on his face as he slid down the tiles onto the floor.

'Yes, if you would like to tell me James, but I understand if you don't, I won't pry' he spoke. 'I thought it was just me, but then I could see it went far deeper than that.'

'Yes' Jim said, avoiding eye contact. 'You were right about that'. 'You know, I'm an orphan? My parents died when I was young' without waiting for a response, Jim took a deep breath and began.

'My first foster parents were fine, nice. They loved me I think, but my foster mum got pregnant with twins, and they couldn't afford a nicer house, so they chucked me out. My next foster parents weren't quite so nice. I was 12 when he began to touch me... And I was 14 when he decided that wasn't enough. So he raped me. Every night until I was 16, and right up until I left. The woman just watched, occasionally laughing and masturbating. It took me years to realise I could do the same thing with someone, but in a way that both sides would enjoy. It's hard for me because I have never been topped by someone since then, it scared me, not being in control. I guess that's why I like controlling things in my line of work rather than doing the dirty work myself, I suppose it gives me the power. '

'So that's basically it John, you're terribly quiet, are you ok?' John was rapidly blinking, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to run down his face. Without any warning, John crushed his lips to Jims, needing him more than ever. 5 minutes later they released for air. 'Jim, I am so, so sorry. If I knew where these cunts were, I would rip them to shreds, I swear to god I would.' Jim chuckled at the protectiveness in his new love. 'Oh darling, that's the best bit, I think it's time to pay a visit to my lovely foster father'...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 nights before the trip -

Jim cancelled all murders and bombings on that day, and stayed at home with John. It was all fine until John decided it was time to ask more questions:

'Jim...can I ask you some stuff? You don't have to answer, okay?'

'Yeah okay, shoot'

'Well, what made you become...a killer, like, a consulting criminal?'

'I suppose I'm mad John. I love the rush, and when people deserve it makes me feel all sorts of things. The money's pretty good, too' He said honestly.

'And... Doesn't it feel bad? Ending someone's life?'

'Oh John I don't know, I don't do the killing, I don't like getting my hands dirty. But if they deserve it I'd say no.'

Jim turned away from John, as his anger started to build. A quick text to Seb and the London eye was the next bombing target, he closed his eyes and relaxed the moment he got a text back.

He was a cold hearted killer, and it made him feel protected, that was why he did it, but John didn't need to know that.

After 2 nights of sex, food, telly and sleep, John and Jim prepared their clothes and weapons as they got ready to visit the brutal man that had affected Jim from such a young age

John needed to say something, before they went on this mission. 'Jim?' John asked, becoming more nervous.

'Yes darling?' Jim said, entwining himself with John, enjoying the feeling.

'Um, thank you... You know for telling me about all this, I know it wasn't easy.

I love you, I really do, and I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Oh John. You're irresistible you really are, and I feel no regret for telling you because I'm never going to let you leave now, you're mine and I'd die without you. At some point, I'll let you top me, you don't understand how much i want you, but I'll need time, it's not because in greedy'

'I know' John whispered.

'...Jim... Do we have time to...? Well you know...' John said, blushing.

'Fraid not babe, well not completely, if you get my meaning' he winked as he thrusted fully clothed into johns crotch. John, gasping responded by rubbing into Jim as hard as he could.

They rubbed into each other, panting until Jim decided he would take control. He violently straddled John, dry fucking him as hard as he could, coming with a gasp, he kept rubbing until John reached his climax. 'Wow' the both thought. He straightened out his favourite Westwood suit. 'Well come on Johnny, let's make some visits' he grinned, kissing the incredible, unpredictable, unresistable man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they walked up to the large grey building, John felt Jim shudder. He knew this would be hard for him, and he held on to his arm tighter, reassuring him without the need for words.

Jim took a deep breath, and rapped his knuckles against the door. He pulled his coat closer to him, hiding the weapons he had brought with him.

A slim unattractive woman opened the door and gasped, shouting 'tony' without taking her eyes off Jim.

As they heard a heavy footed person walk towards the door, John felt Jim tense and hold his breath. It was incredible that this man, this incredible man that could kill anyone he wanted, at any time, was scared, no, terrified of this man.

'What is it Helen? It better be fucking worth me coming up fro-' he stopped short, noticing Jim. After a deep breath, he sneered looking down upon Jim's small masculine body. He licked his lips. 'Come to play Jimmy? Oh hasn't it been long! Oh and look at that, you brought a friend'.

Jim grimaced before standing his ground and responding with 'we need to talk' and pushing him aside to enter his house.

John followed and looked at the surprised faces of this couple. He hated them already.

He looked at Jims face searching for something to reassure him.

Jim avoided his stare, knowing that if he caught his eye, he wouldn't be able to contain his emotion.

John looked around and observed. There were pictures of dozens of children all around the age of 12. Tony saw him looking. 'All the kids we've fostered, and I've...helped' he said, grinning.

John felt as if he wanted to vomit.

He looked over to Jim, their eyes meeting and planning their next move.

As Jim shut the door and locked it, he opened his coat, grinning.

'You always said you had kinks, "daddy" he whispered, clearly straining to control himself, he revealed knives, guns, an axe, a meat cleaver, and various other torture items.

Tony gasped, unintentionally backing himself into a corner.

Jim turned away, and walked towards Helen. 'You first i think sweetie, your loving husband can watch 'he smiled. He grabbed the axe and brought it down on her arm, and she screamed in agony. With the second hit her arm was off at the shoulder and he held it, and passed it to Tony to hold, as John restrained him. 'You know. "Mummy" I never do like getting my hands dirty, but I guess I can make an exception.' He said as he put the axe away and pulled out a large knife, cutting words into her skin. 'Rapist' 'cunt' 'twat' 'burn in hell'.

He stabbed her stomach, sliding the razor sharp knife down to slice her open. He pulled out her innards, as she gave up the fight and began to close her eyes. John grabbed a gun from inside Jims coat without him noticing and quickly shot her in the head. 'Enough Jimmy' John whispered, not fazed by this dissected woman, yet not wanting Jim to make himself madder by continuing.

Jim was in a world of his own, and he stormed towards John, angry that he finished her before he was ready.

John grabbed his face and kissed him, not sweetly, but as if he needed it, and it brought Jim back to earth. 'Sorry babe' he whispered as he turned to tony, who was whimpering in the corner, not caring about his dead wife, but thinking about the kid he fucked because he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony smiled at Jim, knowing the words that would hurt him most. 'So you turned out to be a pathetic gay cunt then Jimmy?' 'Why am I not surprised, you always secretly loved me fucking you didn't ya?' He spat.

Jim could no longer control himself, and as tears streamed down his face he used both an axe and a meat cleaver to hack at his skin, as if trying to erase it from the planet.

Tony wasn't screaming as this man tore him open, he was laughing manically. Jesus he was fucked up, John thought.

Jim took a pistol and shot through both f his wrists, and he began to bleed out.

John felt he should be repulsed by what Jim was doing, but felt he was getting what he deserved, and the emotions of Jims face as he did it he even found sexy.

But the screams were beginning to overwhelm him, and he wanted to leave.

'Jim' he whispered quietly

'Not now' Jim screeched, dripping with blood as he tore into the man. This man, in Jim scared John, this was the side that he failed to show John when he was at home, his 'work' side.

'Jim' John spoke again, slightly louder, desperation in his voice.

Jim felt it and although he hardly felt done, he grabbed another gun and shot Tony through the heart, and automatically turned towards John, and calmly walked up to him.

John knew what a sacrifice that was for Jim. He'd given up ruining the life of the person that ruined his, because John needed him. Time seemed to stand still as he embraced John, apologising yet trying to explain why he had to do it.

John understood, and grabbed petrol and the lighter that Jim had managed to conceal in his coat. John poured it around the room and lit the lighter and threw it into the centre of the room as they left, to get rid of any evidence that they were there, for Mycroft or whoever was told to investigate it.

A large explosion and a car journey later, and they were home.

After Jim had had a shower, he needed to work so John went to watch TV.

He could hear Jim speaking angrily in various languages as he obviously tried to sort out various problems. The funny thing is, is that John realised if he didn't love the git so damn much, he'd probably be terrified of him. He had a caring loving side to him, but there was a piece that made John feel afraid to say anything against it. And he loved it.

Jim ran into the room looking nervous and excited.

'Sherly called me John. I'm afraid you're going to have to pick me or him, neither of us can really exist whilst we are going at each other all the time'

Jim sighed, what if he chose Sherlock? He'd have to end his life anyway because he couldn't live anymore without John.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'O-okay' John stammered, his head reeling over what he had to do.

'Jim I love you and I could never leave you now, you know that... But I can't sentence the one man that tried to help me, to death'

Jim sighed, rubbing Johns war scars through his shirt, 'I thought you'd say that, so I thought of a plan'

'I will put him in a position in which he has 3 choices. #1 - he kills himself and I won't harm any of his love ones

#2 I kill him in a quick, painless way

#3 he finds a different solution to the problem and i let him free, with the promise that I won't harm anyone he cares about. Hm, yes'

John nodded, still unsure but Jims plan made sense. Sherlock was clever, he could figure it out...couldn't he?

Jim saw the worry in John's eyes and he silently promised he would never hurt him again.

'Now come on darling, come to bed' Jim said. 'I bought some...props the other day for tonight... Uniforms and toys', and as Jim threw on a white robe over his jacket his eyes glinted towards Johns. 'And honey you should see me in a crown'


	10. Chapter 10

As Jim pounced on John as they reached the bed, he could feel something of Johns down south poking into his stomach. 'Oh Dear John, already? Is that a British army browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?'

Jim grinned.

'Oh fuck off Jim, you git' John said, smiling through the embarrassment.

'As if you can talk' he said, scanning Jim's body.

Jim went quiet, peacefully thinking and ten minutes later, he rolled over to meet Johns gaze. 'John? I want you in me tonight'

John's eyes widened, understanding how big a deal this is.

'Are you sure Jimmy? I don't mind if you're not, I'm quite big, if you remember, he said, biting his lip. '

'Of course I remember, how could I forget?' He winked. 'But I've made my choice let's do it.'

John sighed, giving up because despite John topping, he knew Jim would always have the power over him so he may as well do as he says.

'Fine Jim' he sighed, 'go start preparing yourself, I need to have a quick shower.'

Jim was glad he won that battle, and as he got himself worked up, John walked back in, a small towel the only thing protecting his modesty.

Jim turned over, onto all fours. John added more lube and worked himself in, as Jim was getting impatient.

As soon as he entered, Jim stopped a scream exiting him as he bit into a pillow. Jesus John was big, maybe they were rushing things. But he would feel empty without John in him now, he knew that, so he said nothing.

As John slowly moved in him, the pain began to subside.

Jim was soon screaming john's name, reaching an orgasm high that he'd never thought he would be able to reach. 'Jesus Christ John' was all Jim could say as John reached his own climax.

Jim lay, snuggled into Johns arm, ad whispered in his ear 'if you tell anyone we cuddled or snuggled I'll have to kill you, wouldn't do much for my rep, that' he joked, too tired to do anything else.

As John fell asleep, Jim began to imagine what would happen tomorrow. He was meeting Sherlock without telling John. He couldn't hurt him again. Never.

But what if he didn't come back? How would John cope? He's already said that he couldn't live without him but he didn't want to be the reason for John's unravelling.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Reichenbach falls

The Reichenbach falls

Moriarty sat on the roof, humming 'staying alive' to himself as he waited for his enemy to arrive. No doubt he had questions that Jim would be oh so willing to answer. He'd planned the game so Sherlock would really only have one choice.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him, and he turned the music off. 'Lovely day' he said, chuckling.

'Where's John?' Sherlock shouted, clearly unable to look after himself since John had gone as his bloodshot eyes, mismatched clothes and tangled hair showed.

Oh darling, he's fine. Probably masturbating to the thought of me p

Right now...' He knew this would set Holmes off, but oh how he loved pushing his buttons.

'Fuck off Jim. There's no way John would willingly do anything with you' Sherlock screeched, questioning the words as they left his mouth.

'Sherly darling, he's not coming back to you, ever, so deal with it'

Sherlock decided to leave it for now, and asked what he wanted

Jim gave him the choices

I have snipers trained on every one of your dear friends. 'Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Molly'

#1 if you kill yourself now, your friends are saved and the snipers will leave

#2 I will kill you in a quick painless way, and your friends will be safe.

#3if you can find a solution to this, then you and everyone else lives.

'I added an extra, sherly'

#4 I burn the heart out of you

'I've been well informed that I don't have one' Sherlock responded.

'We all know that's not quite true, don't we? Or this would be easy'

I know, let's make it easier, the snipers will shoot in 5 minutes unless I call them off, and there's no chance of that, good luck'

'Wait wha-?' Sherlock jumped as a shot rang through his ears, he turned seeing Jim lying on the floor, his eyes glassy and a thick vast amount of blood exiting from a wound on his head.

Sherlock knew now he would have to die. To save his friends. He gulped down the sob he refused to let escape his lips. He climbed onto the roof ledge and looked down, a crowd was gathering and he knew he had no chance of getting out of this.

And he jumped.

A scream erupted as a woman spotted a falling man, just milliseconds away from hitting the pavement.

A great crack was heard and people ran to see who had committed suicide.

Moriarty stood up, and brushed off his Westwood suit. Now everyone thought he was dead and he was off the hook, and everyone thought sherly was dead...

Wait

He ran down the stairs towards the crowd on the road outside

He saw a bloodied up man being carried onto a stretcher, which confused him. Was this a decoy he had forgotten about? Then he saw it, Molly lying in the ground crying, next to her, the mattress to protect Sherlock's fall, which Jim had planned out, yet she was screaming and Jim realised why.

When Sherlock had seen Molly with the mattress, he'd thought that being saved would've got them all killed, so he jumped to the side and killed himself. 'So much for no heart' Jim muttered.

Jim held back sobs, knowing how much he meant to John.

He got in the car and sped away, wishing he hasn't tried to do something so clever without much planning.

What the fuck would john say?


	12. Chapter 12 - Conclusion?

Conclusion?

1 year later

'Johnny I'm home pet!' Jim shouted, shutting the door behind him.

He was covered in blood and the sight turned John on as it always did so he crossed his legs, avoiding looking at the hot mess standing near him.

Jim saw and chuckled, glad John wasn't getting bored of him.

'Jim I'm a very jealous man'

'You what? Eh? Do you know how jealous I get? When I see you talking to anyone I want to cut them into pieces, and fuck you so hard you'll never think of talking to anyone else ever again'

I see. Seems we are similar then. How many men have you fucked?'

'Oh, willingly 5, I'm rather picky you see pet, I can't fuck everything that moves darling! You?'

'Oh god how embarrassing Jim, 42! But that includes Uni days, & I thought you'd have done more...'

Jim kept a straight face but his eyes narrowed.

'Is that what that list is I asked you to make the other day babe?'

'Yes Jim but I-' John paused, confused and working out what Jim was up to as he leapt up the stairs, and then waving a piece of paper in the air triumphantly, he ran out of the house.

'What the fuck?' John thought...

As it dawned on him he jumped up and ran after him 'JIM FUCK SAKE YOU CAN'T KILL EVERYONE IVE HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH!' He screamed, as Jim ignored his lover and got on the phone to Seb to make good use of 42 talented snipers.


End file.
